


Hide Me

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Josh needs hidden. Toby's no help.





	Hide Me

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Hide Me   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Fandom: West Wing   
Category: Slash, Humor   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Josh/Toby   
Spoilers: Itty-bitty one for Shibboleth.   
Series: No.   
Summary: Josh needs hidden. Toby's no help.   
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They belong to Sorkin's Mafia and the NBC cult. Only the idea is mine. 

**Hide Me By Perpetual Motion**

"I'll give you a thousand dollars to hide me."

"Who are you hiding from?"

"CJ."

"Sorry, not happening."

"Toby, come on. I'll make it worth your wild."

"So you'll give me money and sex?"

"Yes."

"I believe that's a form of prostitution."

"Doesn't count since I sleep with you already."

"Says who?"

"Every person who's ever slept with someone to get something. All I'm asking for is a hiding place."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to work with CJ more than you, and she's out for blood since we put the turkeys in her office."

"Which is exactly why I need a place to hide."

"You're on your own."

"You know, if you loved me-"

"I'd refuse to hide you to teach you a lesson."

"Toby-"

"No, Josh."

"You're a horrible person."

"Most likely. There's CJ."

"I'll get you for this."

"I recommend trying Sam's office."

"I'm going too."

"You do that."


End file.
